As the number of people with access to the Internet continues to grow, websites have become an increasingly important way for businesses, governments, and other entities to interact with the general public. For example, businesses routinely use websites to distribute information about products and services, conduct advertising and public relations campaigns, and transact business by receiving orders and payments. As a result, website owners often devote substantial resources to analyzing the characteristics and activities of the visitors to the various webpages comprising their website. This analysis, which is generally referred to as web traffic analysis, is used to improve website efficacy in achieving one or more target metrics. Example target metrics include click through rate, sales conversion rate, and subscriber intake rate.